A Change of Heart
by katemenz
Summary: 14 years from now, Justin Russo tells the story of how he met his wife to his 3 kids, Ava, Drew and Jayden. He tells them why the kids have never met his side of the family. Read on to know why... PLS Review ! I do NOT own WOWP.. :
1. Tears and Memories

A Change of Heart

Chapter 1: Tears and Memories

October 14, 2024

"Dad! You're home!" I knelt down as my three kids came running to hug me almost knocking me over.

"Hey guys! How was school?" I asked them.

"Oh, it was great!" a proud smile was on my face now knowing that my kids were doing well. But, an even bigger smile came when my wife walked in.

"Hey, Honey," I kissed her on the cheek.

"It's your sister's birthday next week. They called again. Said something about a family dinner." She told me. The smile was suddenly wiped off my face.

"Dad, I didn't know you had a sister!" my two youngest exclaimed in unison. "Can we go? Please, please please?" they jumped on my lap.

"I dunno... maybe.. I guess..." I shrugged.

"Wait, Dad, why did your smile suddenly go off when mom mentioned your sister?" My oldest daughter looked confused. The other two suddenly then stopped jumping on the couch and looked confused as well.

"Kids, let me tell you a story. A story about how I met your mother." they gathered round me on couch listening.

**FLASHBACK**

August 24, 2011

"Get down here!" a voice yelled from downstairs.

I sighed whilst stuffing socks in my suitcase. I'm finally 17. It's time to get away from home. Being free is kind of the main reason why I chose to go to NYU. Plus, they have an awesome institute of photography there. I can finally achieve my dream of being a photographer by myself. Without those help of my annoying brother and sister!

I was caught out of my fantasy when my sister barged in like she was the princess. (She kind of was … in our house) "Dad's getting really pissed,"

"Fine," I moaned and grabbed my guitar and suitcase. I ran down the stairs as if I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I **wanted** to but I couldn't.

My mom gasped as soon as she caught sight of me. Tears rolled down her face.

"I can't believe my baby's going off to college!" she sobbed with tears of joy. Not again. She already did this scene last night. For some reason, my family though that it was funny, especially my siblings, to invite all my enemies and **none** of my friends. Obviously, my parents had no clue on who my friends were. I was very secretive about my life. I still am.

After a few embarrassing pictures and tears all over my mom's face, it finally my time to go. To NYU! That was two states away! Thank God I lived in Maine. When I said my goodbyes, my parents led me out. Then I realised that I forgot something. Something that meant the world to me. So I suddenly rushed back up the stairs ignoring everything in my way and slammed the door open to my empty bedroom. There was nothing left but my bed, wardrobe and drawer. But I did notice one thing. The thing that I was looking for. It was there sitting on the top of my drawer. Its chrome, metallic lining reflected the sunlight coming from the open window which framed the whole room. It was my dog tag. For many of you who are reading this right now for you guys a dog tag is just a necklace which gives you a look to your style but to me it was a diabetes dog tag. Yes, I have diabetes. Type one, to be exact. After grabbing the dog tag and putting it on around my neck, I sprinted back down rushed to my car. Next stop, NYU…

**AN: I know that the Russo's live in New York but it makes more sense here .. Plus, I did a bit of research .. :) Ch. 2 is coming straight after this .. Review pls ! :) Thnks in advance .. **


	2. Starting Point

**Before I start the rest of the story, I just want to let you know that I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. I only own Avery, Cameron, Jake, Jacob, Ava and Jayden. I also own the other characters that may come in the story. But Justin, Alex, Max, Harper, Zeke, Jerry and Teresa I DO NOT OWN. Sadly. :(**

Chapter 2: Starting Point

Well, it wasn't really the next stop; I had so much to drink and forgot to go to the bathroom! After about 15 stops (yes, I know) I had finally arrived in New York. And after sightseeing for about an hour, I headed to NYU. It was one o'clock and I was getting hungry so I decided to stop by Subway – my favourite sub shop in the world. I walked over to the counter where this long line took place. Of course, it was rush hour so that was expected! I took a quick glance at the menu and immediately, I knew what I was going to order – Spicy Italian. After eating so much, I finally headed to NYU… this time, for real.

When I arrived, I was lucky enough to find a parking space that was close enough for me to go back only once. I made my way through the reception and signed my name on the computer. Then, the computer searched through all of the students of NYU and finally found my name, Justin Pepe Russo. I hated that name. I clicked on it and there it was my dormitory and class information. With the exception of making sure that it was my name at the top, I took no time reading it and just printed it out to read it in the elevator. It turns out that in the next year, I was going to be living in Porthaven Corner. Room 24b to be exact. I waved the card and the colour turned from red to green. When I entered, I knew that already one of my roommates had arrived and called the single bed.

I suddenly heard a flush from the bathroom. He came out and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. He didn't seem to notice until I cleared my throat.

"Whoa!" He jumped. "Er… Hi," I smiled.

"Hi?" He looked confused. "I'm Justin," I held my hand out. He shook my hand and snapped out of fantasy.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cameron," He then shook my hand. He was wearing a school boy type t-shirt with a striped tie and black and white trainers.

"We've got one more roommate to come; I think his name is Jake Reynolds." He said looking at a folder.

He handed it to me so I took a look at it as well. I realised that that one particular folder had my school records. When I got in trouble in elementary, high school and that one time I spilled coffee on my teacher's shirt in 5th grade. That was embarrassing so it's time to change the subject.

"So… Cameron, why'd you choose NYU institute of photography?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh, well, it wasn't really that hard, I mean I love photography and hope that someday, I'm gonna be someone big. That's pretty much it. You?"

"Well, for me it's the same thing. Plus I'm much far away from my family. I live in Maine. My sister's going to Stanford next year and my younger brother's probably gonna be held back... again. I guess our parents let us go to which university that suited us and which we felt comfortable with." I answered. Then suddenly the door opened and I guess our other roommate came in.

"Hi, you must be Jake right?" I supposed.

"Er… yeah?" He looked confused too. What was wrong with me? Was there something on my face? He looked kind of a biker type.

I snapped out of thought and introduced myself: "I'm Justin Russo and this is Cameron. We're your new roommates." He still did look confused.

"Er… You can choose which bed you want." It looked like Cameron was a bit scared of him.

"It's okay. I'll choose whatever. I see you've already got your things on the single bed so I'll just take the top bunk. If that's alright with you, Justin?" I nodded and started to unpack. Tomorrow was gonna be an exciting day...

**My next update will probably be anytime from now to next week. **

**Review PLS !**


	3. First Day of College

**I do NOT own WOWP ! ENJOYY ! ;)**

Chapter 3: The First Day of College

My alarm went off at 6:00am. I know it's early for a person who actually lives on campus but hey, first impressions are very important. And once the first day's done, you can start relaxing. It's true! Anyway, it turns out that I'm not the one got a bit too excited… Jake and Cameron woke up before me! How did I find out? Well, when I woke up, Cameron was already cooking breakfast! I know! And Jake was choosing what outfit he was gonna wear – for a biker dude, he really cares about his looks… I ate breakfast then took a shower. I really liked Cameron's cooking so I decided to take some with me to eat in class or maybe whilst waiting for the professor which we waited for almost an hour. It was kind of our fault anyway.

So after waiting and Jake buying us coffee to keep us awake, some students started arriving. People were carrying more than two bags! Now, I wasn't that dumb to carry more than three bags to the first day of school! (No offence to the people who did on their first day) but I also wasn't the person who carried a bag that was much too small (no offence to you guys too).

After waiting again for the next 15 minutes our professor had finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he said in an old British accent. Some of the students giggled as if it was their first time they met a British person – I'm sure it wasn't. I guess this professor was already used to the fact that being in a different country with a totally different view of things can get people laughing.

"Alright, settle down. I'm sure you guys have signed in outside." He said holding up the iPad in his hand.

If you don't know by now, everyone in the class either had an iPod, an iPhone, a Macbook or an iPad. Me, I had all of them – my parents got a little carried away. The iPod is for when I'm studying and I want nobody to bother me. The iPhone is to get in contact with my friends, my family and even some of my teachers (the ones I trust of course). The Macbook is for editing any of my photos or research, writing an essay etc. And last but not least, my iPad is for when I'm just fiddling with anything, really. Since it was my first day, I decided to take my iPad out. Many others took theirs out too. History was pretty boring all Mr Allen kept talking about was the battle of Cable Street and how his house is 20 blocks away from the mural so every time he goes back home he manages to take an updated picture. When I say updated, I mean the mural being vandalised and all. Now, I don't wanna bore you to death with all of this so let's just move onto lunch.

Lunch was okay. I had a burger with fries with coke on the side. Pretty normal. But when it came to this boy, who was in my History class earlier, Tyler, I knew he was trouble. College may be different but they're still some bullies in this place. It's just stupid when you're telling a really good story and something or someone has to ruin it. I closed my mac and chewed on a couple of fries. All of us were busy with something. And then this group of people came up to us.

"Are these seats taken?" A girl in the group asked.

"No, not at all, please sit." I answered. "I'm Justin Russo, and you are?"

"Avery. Avery Clarke." She smiled after shaking my hand. "Wow, J.R. as initials... I'm gonna start calling you 'Junior'" she giggled.

She was pretty. **(A.N. I know corny but I don't know what a boy would say!) **After a few minutes of laughing, we became friends. And hopefully, in a few months' time we'll be more than friends…

*Bell Rings*

"Oh, I've gotta go now, see you later?" I said.

"Sure, I've got editing any way." She answered. "Hey! Me too!" That was a coincidence. So we headed our way to room 3.04.

**Sorry bout the short chapters, but in the next one, I promise you that it'll be long.**

**REVIEW PLS ! :) Thank you... **


	4. More than Just Friends

**Once again, I say I do NOT own WOWP .. **

**This chapter is really sweet.. ENJOYY ! **

**Oh yeah, the characters here in this story is very different from the TV show. This one's more serious (No offence).**

Chapter 4: More than Just Friends

The next few weeks were great. Avery and I was a couple, I guess. Everyone on campus new that. It was a Friday and we were at dinner at Music Gourmet. We were sat in the Guitar side which had the perfect view of the stage. I realised it had a piano and a bunch of different guitars. When the waiter took our order, I had realised that it was open mic night. That was a coincidence. Whilst eating and getting to know each other better, someone came up to the mic.

"Good evening everybody," He greeted us. The whole restaurant greeted back.

"I'm Grant. I'm the owner of Music Gourmet. Guys, feel free to get up here and embarrass yourselves!" we all laughed.

"Oh yeah don't worry all you shy, talented singers out there, we'll be throwing the spotlight at you guys too!" I suddenly looked nervous. What if they choose me? Oh God. After a few singers, some good, some bad, the spotlight wandered around the room. Then it hit me. Oh no. The whole room applauded me but I refused to go up there. The only thing that actually gave me courage to do so was when Avery tapped on my shoulder and whispered,

"Go. Show me what you've got and be yourself, Junior." I smiled and made my way through the crowd and went up the stage.

"Hey everybody," I greeted not taking my eyes off of hers.

"This is a song that some of you may or may not be familiar with, but it's for someone close to my heart." I grabbed the mic and sat on the piano. After taking a breath, I started playing.

**The stars lean down to kiss you****  
****And I lie awake and miss you****  
****Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**

**'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly****  
****But I'll miss your arms around me****  
****I'd send a postcard to you, dear****  
****'Cause I wish you were here**

**I'll watch the night turn light-blue****  
****But it's not the same without you****  
****Because it takes two to whisper quietly**

**The silence isn't so bad****  
****'Til I look at my hands and feel sad****  
****'Cause the spaces between my fingers****  
****Are right where yours fit perfectly**

**I'll find repose in new ways****  
****Though I haven't slept in two days****  
****'Cause cold nostalgia****  
****Chills me to the bone**

**But drenched in vanilla twilight****  
****I'll sit on the front porch all night****  
****Waist-deep in thought because****  
****When I think of you I don't feel so alone**

**I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone**

**As many times as I blink****  
****I'll think of you tonight****  
****I'll think of you tonight**

**When violet eyes get brighter****  
****And heavy wings grow lighter****  
****I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**

**And I'll forget the world that I knew****  
****But I swear I won't forget you****  
****Oh, if my voice could reach****  
****Back through the past****  
****I'd whisper in your ear****  
****Oh darling, I wish you were here****  
**

"…And I'm glad that you're here." I looked down at her once again as the crowd started cheering. I could see a tear roll down her face. I hope that was a good sign. When I got off the stage I rushed to the table without taking eyes off of her. I could sense that the whole restaurant was looking at us, but I didn't care. When I had arrived at the table I paused and said the most important words you would ever say in a relationship,

"I love you."

With no answer, she kissed me. I knew that was a good sign. I heard the crowd saying 'Awww…' She said it too. Life was too perfect. I didn't believe it.

**Hope you guys liked it ;)**

**BTW I do NOT own the song there, it's called Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Awesome song ! :)**

**Here's the link for the music video;**

**.com/watch?v=pIz2K3ArrWk&ob=av2e**

**REVIEW PLS ! :)**


	5. Taking the Next Step

**I do NOT own WOWP or any of the WOWP cast. **

**ENJOYY !**

Chapter 5: Taking the Next Step

***Continued from the previous chapter***

Like a perfect gentleman, I walked her back to her room and then headed back to my room. Thank God we were in the same dorm. I didn't have to walk so much. When I thought that I could finally get some rest, I was wrong. Definitely wrong.

When I tip-toed in quietly, the light suddenly flashed on. And what I saw was uncanny. Jake and Cameron were still awake playing on the PS3 and Jake was holding a bowl of popcorn in his hand. Looking confused, I noticed the clock on in the kitchen and recognised that it was just 10:30. Oh, well. That gives me more time to rest on my bed whilst my crazy roommates fight on the PS3. And I thought I was nerdy. A few minutes later, they asked me how my date went. For guys who look tough, they have a very sensitive side.

"I told her I loved her." I smiled staring at the wall.

"And do you?" Jake asked when walking to the cupboard to open his third bag of potato chips.

"Of course!" I answered grabbing a handful of popcorn and heading back up to Jake's bed.

"Alright! Just making sure!" He hesitated.

"But did she say it back?" Cameron cornered me.

"Huh. I didn't actually think about that. She did kiss me."

"Oh, it's 10 minutes past midnight. We should hit the sack. Got an early lecture tomorrow." Jake yawned. He shoved me out of his bed and turned off the light.

I was almost gonna put the music on and sleep when I received a text. It was from Max.

Max – 'Good Afternoon, Bro.' I smiled as I read the text in my head. I can't believe that he thinks there's a time difference between Maine and New York!

Me – 'Hey'

Max – 'Oh, sorry if I disturbed your studying or something…'

Me- 'It's fine'

Max – 'Oh, okay. Just wanted to tell you that mom wants you home for thanksgiving.'

Me – 'I know. I talked to her this morning.'

Max – 'Alright then. I gotta go to sleep now. It's almost 1:00 here. 1:00 in the morning.'

Me–'LOL, goodnight '

Max- 'How do you do that?'

Me- 'Goodnight, Max'

Talking to Max made me forget about the thing that was keeping me up. I had a good night's sleep whilst listening to 'Vanilla Twilight' again and again.

***The Next Day* After School **

**November 18, 2011**

I caught up with Avery when she was headed to the elevator.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," She beamed.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked nervously thinking of the worst case scenario.

"Umm, probably having a turkey sandwich on campus. Why?"

"Would you like to come to Maine to meet my parents and celebrate Thanksgiving?"

"Yes!" She screamed and hugged me. I was glad that we were the only two in the elevator or else everyone there would be needing hearing aids!

**Thanks for reading guys, next chapter's probably gonna be tomorrow or tonight (If I survive..) that's when the real drama begins ! **

**It would really mean a lot if you guys reviewed ! PLS ! :) Thanks in advance.. :) **


	6. Any Other Thanksgiving Dinner

Chapter 6: Any Other Thanksgiving Dinner…

November 24, 2011

You would be amazed when you know what life can do.

We were on our way to Maine. For Thanksgiving. Me and Avery. She was gonna meet my parents and my family. Wow. Is this too fast? No, I don't think so…

"Hey, do you think we're going too fast?" I asked taking a glimpse of her then back at the road.

"I don't think so. Why? Do you?" She asked back.

"No," I looked back at the road. After a few bathroom stops and a stop for lunch, we arrived at 5:00. That gave Avery some time to get to know my parents. But not enough time to get to know Max and Alex. That was good. Actually, that was perfect. But unfortunately, we're staying there for the night.

We got out of the car and she pressed the doorbell. The house hasn't changed except from the fact that there was a banner that said 'Thank you' taped immaturely to the door. Oh, Dad. We range twice then the door opened. Mom answered the door.

"Hello," she greeted us with a surprised look on her face. I forgot to tell them that I was bringing Avery!

"Hey, Mom. This is Avery, my girlfriend." I smiled holding her hand.

"Hello Mrs Russo. Justin has told me a lot about you." She held out her hand. My Mom shook it.

"Come on in," she finally said after standing in the doorway for about 8 minutes just staring at each other.

"JERRY! Justin's here! And he brought someone!" she yelled after closing the door behind us. My mom sat us down in the living room and then my dad walked in.

"Hey, Justin," he said. "Who's this?"

"Hey Dad, this is my girlfriend, Avery."

"Hi, Avery."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Russo."

"She's pretty," he whispered but whenever he does that the whole room seems to hear it.

"Thank you," she beamed. Then, my sister came in with her iPod playing loudly as ever even when she has earphones on.

"Hi, you must be Alex right?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Alex asked slowly taking her earphones off.

"Alex, she's a guest. Justin's girlfriend: Avery." Dad gritted his teeth. Luckily Avery was distracted by the paintings on the wall to hear it.

"These are awesome. Who did these?" she asked innocently.

"Alex did." Mom answered as she walked into the living room. A few minutes later, Max came in not noticing Avery. Instead, he was in the middle of a question,

"Mom, do you know where my gum is?" he asked not realising that he was chewing it.

"Uhhh, sweetie, you're chewing it." Mom looked embarrassed.

"Oh," he took the gum out of his mouth. "Thanks Mom!" then he walked out still not noticing my girlfriend. I love saying that.

**Taking a break for about an hour, then gonna continue it later. :)**


	7. Any Other Thanksgiving Dinner Prt 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in like, a month! I know how that feels but I'm swamped with school work and can't find enough time to write. Hope you like it though. :)**

Chapter 7: Any Other Thanksgiving: Part Two 

The night was going well. Avery got introduced to Max and there were no sarcastic comments to her either coming from Alex. Everything was good.

Like a normal family, we all sat down at the dining room table hoping to make a good impression. Now, normally, we Russo's wouldn't necessarily do this. On a Thanksgiving dinner, usually we would all gather round the TV and watch the basketball game. I, myself wouldn't be interested in this but Avery was eager to find out who was winning straight after dinner so I just played along. I took a minute to look around the room to see, based on their faces, what they thought of Avery. Taking a glimpse at my dad, he looked pretty impressed - a girl that had a knack for sports but didn't seem to play. It looked like Avery was the girl version of my dad. But way, way, younger.

My mom was impressed too. Let's face it, any girl who likes me or Max without magical abilities is like heaven for her. That's another thing that mom wanted; a nice, normal family. But  
considering we're the Russo's, sorry mom, that's never going to happen. Max, looking focused on the game, started yelling at the TV. Then, the rest of the family joined in. After feeling a bit left out, but not so much to get her upset, Avery yelled too just in time. Max took a look at her, and immediately he saw her as part of the family.

"I'm gonna get some more popcorn," Max got up from the floor and grabbed the almost empty bowl.

"Nice choice, man." He patted my back. For the first time in my life, I felt part of this crazy, insane but truly lovable, family. The Russo's.

**That was a REALLY short chapter. Sorry, guys, I'll be updating soon... I hope. :)**


End file.
